Life Is What You Make It
by Dark x Rose13
Summary: ONESHOT. A normal day turns into an awkward and heartwarming evening for Naminé. You know, the kind of evening that makes your heart beat faster. Why? Because her crush stepped into the picture. Naminé x Sora -poem- *... Created by Angle09 and myself ...*


This poem is all thanks to **Angle09**. We were PMing back and forth and she had this cool idea for a game, where we would gradually make up a story, a bit at a time. So, she started it, and then I added some, and then she added some more, and.....yeah. This is the result. We both like it a lot. It's pretty cute! ^_^ And it rhymes the whole time! So it means we put thought into it, I suppose. I didn't know exactly how I should space it out, so I just separated the stanzas with what she typed and then what I typed. So it's alternating...and I think she did a better job than I did at points. We didn't plan out how it would go, but since we're both such NaminéxSora fanatics, it ended up being a NaminéxSora type deal.

As a friend of hers (**Angle09**), since I'm the one adding this poem, I have to say READ HER STORIES! They're really good...seriously. AND she's a cool person. =]

And just so you all know, if this is updated at all after it's original published date, it's just me editing. That's all =]

Soooooooo.....without any further ado:

**Angle09** and **Dark x Rose13**'s short story/poem:

Life Is What You Make It

'Twas the night before St. Patrick's day, when all through the room, not a speck of dirt was found, all thanks to the broom.  
A young girl sat drawing without any care, hoping her parents weren't passed out somewhere.  
Then, suddenly, from the door came a loud knock. A voice from outside cried…

"Nami! Let's go on a walk!"  
The girl replied back, "Okay! Be right there!" But, little did she know, she was in for a scare.  
She left her room, glad that her friend asked her to come. It was a good day; she could never feel glum.  
While they were walking, something strange took place:

An overweight granny appeared armed with a cane and some mace.  
She yelled at the two, "Turn back now if you know what's good for you!"  
Then, with a loud hog like grunt, the grandma limped away in a fast sideways strut.  
Nami was puzzled; why such a remark? When suddenly, something appeared out of the dark!

Nami noticed the movement and said to her friend, "This is too weird to even comprehend!"  
Although Nami was curious, Kairi was quite afraid; was this thing real, or just a masquerade?  
As the dark figure came closer, they both froze in alarm; it was a Heartless, and it was going to do them harm!

Hairs standing up all down her back, Kairi cried out, "Careful Nami, it's gonna attack!"  
Grabbing a tree branch, Nami stubbed the creature's toe, for she had seen this on a discovery show.  
Just like she planned, the Heartless did scream, then vanished under the moon's light beam.  
They cheered their victory and walked on the road, feeling like they had shaken off a heavy load.  
When suddenly, Kairi did yell by the sound of far-off approaching bells.

"Silly Kairi," Nami assured her friend with a smile, "it's just an ice cream truck, let's eat some for awhile!"  
Relieved, Kairi agreed, and so they ate their treats. Then, Nami thought up an idea that was pretty sweet:  
"Let's visit Riku and Sora, we haven't seen them in weeks!" And, after she said that, a blush spread across Kairi's cheeks.  
You see, Kairi has liked Riku for some time now. She wants to admit her feelings, but the question is, How?  
Nami knows Kairi's secret, and she wants to lend a hand. She knows that when they end up together, it'll be grand.  
Nami also has a secret that she's hesitant to impart: she has a special place for the lovable Sora in her heart.  
With that, the two start walking down the road, towards Sora and Riku's humble abode.

The girls reached the boy's street, looking forward to a romantic greet.  
As they walked up the driveway, both giggled at what they wanted to say.  
A knock at the door, and they enter the room, with a feeling of emotional doom:  
Just the sight of their beloved guy sent their knees shaking and their heart fly.  
An embarrassed greeting, and hugs all around, Nami felt like she was floating off the ground.  
They talk awhile, but suddenly Sora leans over the phone, and whispers to Nami, "let's go somewhere alone."  
Nervous but excited, Nami takes his hand, cheering in her head like a fifty piece marching band.  
He takes her to the loft and sits her on a chair. Nami holds her breath as he runs a hand through her hair.  
A silence between the two as they think of what to say, how to put into words why they feel this way.  
She looked into his eyes and wondered if he knew, that her feelings for him were as strong as Kairi's for Riku.

He stared back with such intensity that, Nami felt like she'd melt right where she sat.  
He started his confession, as nervous as can be, as they both felt their love-struck hearts break free.  
"I didn't know how you'd react," he said, "When you finally knew. But, life is what you make it, Nami, and I wanna make it with you."  
Her blush surpassed his as she smiled at him, and then she decided to act on a whim.  
"I feel the same way…" she began, doubting her self-esteem, "Since you've come along, you've made life seem like a dream.  
I really do have strong feelings for you. But, the question is: _now_ what are we going to do?"  
Their eyes met, and only one thought passed through their heads. As they lean in closer, the blush on their cheeks only spreads.  
Their lips met to make a wonderful and pure kiss, one that, when it ended, they would both truly miss.

...

* * *

Yup, soo...I guess we decided that that made a good ending. I like it, it's a short, sweet one-shot poem. Aaaand I (we) hope you like it, too! And don't forget! If you liked this poem, then you'll most likely like at least one of our stories. And...well, I don't think either of us expects to get many reviews for this since it's such a short story. But, whether you liked it or not, we would appreciate it if you would click on that little "Review" button down there and tell us what you thought about our short story/poem! ^_^

Thanks for reading! =]


End file.
